Healthcare providers, such as doctors and nurses, frequently use handheld devices when providing healthcare. Many of these handheld devices include electrical devices that must be powered by electricity. One example of such a handheld device is an otoscope, which includes a light to illuminate a patient's ear canal during an examination. Another example of a handheld device is a clinical notifier operating on a mobile computing device.
Batteries can be used to power handheld devices, and rechargeable batteries permit repeated use of the same batteries. The batteries can be recharged with a battery charger, but the charging process can take a significant amount of time. During this time, the handheld device may not be available for use, or an alternative power source, such as a replacement battery or power cord, may need to be used.